For King and Glory
|type = Main questline |creatures = Harpies Hagravens |dlc = Orsinium }} For King and Glory is a quest available in . The Vestige is tasked with putting an end to the continuous torment of the Winterborn towards the Orcs of Orsinium. They must travel to Frostbreak Fortress and assist King Kurog in besieging the fortress. Background King Kurog of Orsinium struggles to defeat the Winterborn threat. His mother, Forge-Mother Alga, asked me to go to Frostbreak Fortress to aid the king. Quick walkthrough #Travel to Frostbreak Fortress #Speak with King Kurog #Find a way inside the fortress #Complete "The Hidden Harvest" #Find Urfon Ice-Heart #Kill Urfon Ice-Heart #Return to Orsinium and speak to Forge-Mother Alga #Speak with King Kurog Walkthrough After the Vestige has completed the previous quest in the main questline "Invitation to Orsinium," the objective "Talk to Forge-Mother Alga" will appear. The Vestige must speak with her in order to initiate the "For King and Glory" quest. When spoken to, Forge-Mother Alga will tell the Vestige the following: "So our ambassador has finally found you? Took her damn time. But you're here now and that's what counts. Welcome to Orsinium. Amazing how fast we rebuilt this place, isn't it? Orsimer can do anything when we work together." :I found out where the Winterborn took the stolen supplies. "The damn Reachmen and their foul magic! It provides the Winterborn with an unlimited number of soldiers to send against us! Even so, our soldiers have dispatched all but one of their warlords—that bastard, Urfon Ice-Heart! Where are the supplies?" ::Frostbreak Fortress. I heard Ice-Heart himself guards them. "Trinimac smiles upon us then! My son, King Kurog, has already traveled to Frostbreak Fortress to with Warlord Ice-Heart directly. Without a strong leader, the Winterborn threat will fade away. You must go and tell the king about the supplies." :::I'll go help King Kurog. "There are two things my son can't resist—food and battle. When he learned of Ice-Heart's location, he rushed to deal with the warlord personally. Help him end the threat and recover the supplies. The unification of the Orc clans depends on it!" ::::Why does the king have you making these arrangements? "This is Orsinium. Don't you know our traditions? Kurog is king, the chief of our clan and every clan far and wide. When it comes to war, he's in command. Everything else is better left to the capable skills of his mother and wives." :::King Kurog is married? "Oh yes, and many times over! Just like any other clan chief. Noroga the hunt-wife, Tugha the forge-wife, Barazal the hearth-wife... and he has a few shield-wives as well. They're all fine young women. Kurog's been well matched. I've seen to that." ::How will this help King Kurog unite the Orc clans? "The Winterborn pose a threat to all of Wrothgar. Urfon Ice-Heart in particular has long been a thorn in our side. The king issued the order to invite you to our land. If the Winterborn are defeated thanks to that order, the clans will take notice." :Doesn't King Kurog have an army? "Of course! But many of our best warrior are off helping the alliance. Besides, the other clan chiefs are too busy seeking their own glory. My son needs someone at his side that has nothing to prove. Someone without an ax to grind. Someone like you." After finishing the conversation, the Vestige must travel to Frostbreak Fortress to speak with King Kurog. When nearing the fortress, the sky will gradually get a dark-orange tone, and the sound of battle can be heard. After entering the siege camp, the Vestige must pass the wooden siegetowers and battle engines and make their way to King Kurog's tent. After they have reached the tent, they must speak to King Kurog who awaits them surrounded by several of his Orsinium soldiers and his two shield-wives. When spoken to, he will tell the Vestige the following: "Do you always just barge into the king's tent without so much as a "by your leave"? Who in the name of the First Forge do you think you are, troll breath?" :I'm . Your mother sent me to help you. "So you're one of the outsiders my mother's been harping about. I'm Kurog, king of the Orsimer. Welcome to my war! Your timing's perfect. I'm just finishing this damn fine leg of chub loon. You hungry? I do enjoy a good meal before a fight." ::No thanks. I have news. The stolen supplies are inside the fortress. "It's a good thing that that's where were going then! This siege was taking too long anyway. Urfon Ice-Heart is the last of the Winterborn warlords and, frankly, I'm ready to be done with him. He knows we're coming, so I'm expecting a good fight." :You told him we were coming? "You bet your arse I told him we were coming! Fair's fair, and it probably scared the ice water out of his vains. I want to see you in action. You lead, I'll follow. Now let's go kill old Ice-Heart! Then we can return to Orsinium and feast." Accompanied by King Kurog, the Vestige will now have to find a way inside the fortress. Kurog will tell the Vestige to "Talk to Chief Urgdosh. They're working on a plan to get into Frostbreak Fortress." Chief Urgdosh can be found standing near the wooden siege camp walls, watching his men bombard the fortress walls with their catapults. When spoken to, he will tell the Vestige the following: "Look at those catapults fly! I'm amazed the towers can withstand the punishment. The Breton must have used Orc crafters and they built that place to last. But never fear. The Winterborn won't have a fort to protect them for much longer!" :What's going on here? "Korag summoned the chiefs of Wrothgar to besiege the Winterborn. One of our biggest problems are those briarheart monstrosities. For every one we kill, two more takes its place. I know there's a solution, but damn if it doesn't keep eluding us!" So what's your plan? "We need to get inside the fort. Find out where they're spawning those abominations. But the damn harpies! We can't walk five steps without becoming bird food! Siege Commander Dulph's working on a plan. I hope it's a good one—for all our sakes." After exiting dialogue, the "The Hidden Harvest" quest will initiate. The quest involves the Vestige ridding the fortress towers of harpy nests and destroying the source of the Winterborn's briarhearts, accompanied by Eveli Sharp-Arrow and Alinon the Alchemist. One must complete this quest before being able to progress through "For King and Glory." After having completed the "The Hidden Harvest" quest, the Vestige must enter Ice-Heart's lair and defeat him. This can be a very challenging battle for low-level players, so it is adviced to take the necessary precautions. Ice-Heart will use multiple frost spells to freeze the Vestige in place, afterwhich he will hit them with his blade. His lair will be filled with several frozen minions, who will attack the Vestige in waves. Ice-Heart's frozen minions will carry both ranged weapons and blades. After having defeated Ice-Heart, the Vestige must speak to Kurog once more, who will tell them the following: "You don't know how good that feels! Urfon Ice-Heart is finally dead! Imagine you ate to much and, try as you might, you can't get out that really big belch. Then, finally, you let out a thunderous burp. Yeah, that's how I feel right now." :Is the siege over now? "For all practical purposes, yes. The remaining Winterborn will put up a fight, but without a warlord, my soldiers should be able to wrap this up in short order. As for me, I can't wait to show off my trophy to the clan chiefs." ::Trophy? "Yeah, Ice-Heart's fancy sword. That should prove to the clan chiefs that we killed the warlord. Might even convince the fence-sitters to finally accept me as the rightful king of all the Orsimer." :What's our next move? "I want to check on the supplies the Winterborn stole from us and get them ready to transport back to the city. Meet me at the keep when you're finished here. I want you there when I tell the chiefs what we accomplished here today." After this conversation, the Vestige is tasked with traveling to Scarp Keep. After entering the Throne Room, they will find Forge-Mother Alga speaking to several clan chiefs infront of King Kurog's throne. After the conversation is over, Forge-Mother Alga will tell the Vestige the following: "As you can see, the clan chiefs can be a contentious lot. They oppose King Kurog at every turn—especially on matters of faith. But tell me. Was Kurog succesful? Did you defeat the Winterborn warlord?" :The Winterborn warlord is dead. King Kurog asked me to meet him here. "I knew you'd be able to help Kurog in his mission! Perhaps now the other clans will see that Kurog is destined to lead us all. Once all the clans unite, just imagine the power we will wield!" ::Why are these chieftains here? "The king sent for them. They are a few of the more vocal opponents to my son's plans and they refuse to bend their knees to him." :::These chiefs don't agree with King Kurog? "They are blinded by centuries of custom and tradition. They refuse to see the glory that King Kurog wants to bestow upon us all. Instead, they stick their heads in the mud like a frightened Argonian and pretend that the old ways are so much better." ::And King Kurog wants to change that? "My son wants to see us free from the traditions that hold us back. They mire us in outdated notions and restrictions. We need to become a modern society if we want the other kingdoms to respect us. To take us seriously. King Kurog will make that happen." After exiting dialogue with Forge-Mother Alga, Kurog will enter his throne room and speak to the Orc chieftains. Impressed by the sight of Ice-Heart's blade, they still refuse to kneel and accept him as true king of the Orsimer. In rage, Kurog will plunge the blade into Chief Targak's chest, lifting him up into the air and killing him. The Vestige must approach Kurog and speak to him. He will tell them the following: "Treasonous bastards! I just saved their ungrateful arses and this is the thanks I get? I even showed them Ice-Heart's sword! How can I create a united nation when the chiefs refuse to accept my rule?" :Was that a typical example of you usual meetings? "More often than not, yes. There's always some fool who wants to quote the Code of Malacath or insult my honor. It infuriates me! How can we build a respectable kingdom when we can't abandon our most ridiculous superstitions?" ::Did you really need to kill Chief Targak? "Targak? It was all I could do to not kill all three of those troll lovers! Let Bazrag and Dular think about what happened. I only hope they can set aside old traditions and accept the future I envision. Their support would make things much easier." :Do you need anything else from me? "For now? No. Go explore Wrothgar and get to know this great city. Enjoy yourself! When you're ready for a new challenge, find me at my private tavern in the city. I'm sure I'll have sometime that requires your specific skill set by then." "Go on. See the wonders of Wrothgar. I'll be at my private cornerclub when you're ready for a new challenge. Just don't get yourself killed. I still have plans for you!" Afterwhich the quest will be completed, and the Vestige will receive their reward. Reward * |File:Ice-Heart's Blade.png}} *73–302 Journal Gallery Ice-Heart's Lair Loading Screen.png|Ice-Heart's lair loading screen. Frostbreak Fortress Loading Screen.png|Frostbreak Fortress loading screen. Scarp Keep Loading Screen.png|Scarp keep loading screen. See also *The Hidden Harvest Category:Orsinium: Main Quests Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Quests